Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - SHORT TERROR SCREAM, HORROR
This sound effect can be found on Warner Bros. Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Used In TV Shows * The Addams Family (1992 Series) * Adventure Time * American Dad! * Austin & Ally * Avengers Assemble * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Best Friends Whenever * Big Hero 6: The Series * Bizaardvark * Bob's Burgers * Breadwinners * CatDog * Clarence * Courage The Cowardly Dog * CSI: Cyber * Doodlez (Heard once in "Tabloid.") * DuckTales (2017 TV Series) * Ed Edd n Eddy * Family Guy * The Flintstones * Galavant (TV Series) * Game of Thrones * Gravity Falls * Happy Tree Friends * Hey Arnold! * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Johnny Bravo * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * Liv and Maddie * The Loud House (TV Series) * Mickey Mouse (TV Series) * My Life as a Teenage Robot * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * MythBusters * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * Pink Panther and Pals * The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) * Piggy Tales * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) * Rick and Morty * Robot Chicken * Rocko's Modern Life * Regular Show * Sanjay and Craig * Simon's Cat * The Simpsons * The Spectcular Spider-Man (TV Series) * Spliced (TV Series) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Supernatural * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries * Tangled: The Series * Teen Titans Go! * The Tom and Jerry Show * Turbo FAST * Ultimate Spider-Man * VeggieTales in the House * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * Wander Over Yonder TV Specials * The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (1982) * Pink Panther in the Olym-pinks (1980) Movies * The 5th Wave (2016) * Abominable (2019) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) * The Boss Baby (2017) * Captain America: Civil War (2016) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Cars 3 (2017) * Christopher Robin (2018) * Coco (2017) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) * Early Man (2018) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * Ferdinand (2017) * Finding Dory (2016) * The Finest Hours (2016) * Frozen 2 (2019) * Ghostbusters: Answer the Call (2016) * The Grinch (2018) * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * The Incredibles 2 (2018) * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * The Lego Batman Movie (2017) * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1½ (2004) * Moana (2016) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (2017) * Peter Rabbit (2018) * Playmobil: The Movie (2019) * Power Rangers (2017) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) * Rock Dog (2016) * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) * Sausage Party (2016) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * Sing (2016) * Smallfoot (2018) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) * Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) * Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) * Spies in Disguise (2019) * Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi (2017) * Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) * Storks (2016) * Teen Titans Go! to the Movies (2018) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) * Toy Story 4 (2019) * Trolls (2016) * UglyDolls (2019) * Underworld: Next Generation (2016) *The Wild (2006) * Wonder Park (2019) * Wonder Woman (2017) * X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) * Zootopia (2016) Shorts * Animal Control (2013-2015) * DePatie-Freleng Cartoons (Shorts) * Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) * Misterjaw Cartoons (Shorts) * Pink Panther Cartoons (Shorts) * Sweet J Presents (2001) (Shorts) * Web Premiere Toons: The Chopper Bunch Video Games * PC: ** SimCity 3000 Unlimited * PlayStation 2: ** The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Commercials Trailers * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) (Trailers) TV Spots * Astro Boy (2009) (TV Spots) YouTube Videos * The Angry Video Game Nerd * BloodBath and Friends Theme Song * BloodBath 100 Family Fun 3 Promo * Dora Gets Grounded The Series * Dragon Ball Z Abridged * The Nostalgia Critic * Smosh Videos * Wileyk209zback's 3DMM Videos Anime * Dragon Ball Super Image Gallery Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - SHORT TERROR SCREAM, HORROR/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas